$\dfrac{14}{100} + \dfrac{11}{10} = {?}$
Answer: The fractions must have the same denominator before you can add them. Rewrite $\dfrac{11}{10}$ as $\dfrac{110}{100}$ $\dfrac{14}{100} + \dfrac{110}{100} = {?}$ $ = \dfrac{124}{100}$